A Match Made in Heaven
by Sesshoumaru'sPriestess
Summary: Kagome knew right at that moment, that maybe Inuyasha wasn't the right one for her...


Kagome and Sesshomaru: A match made in heaven

Credit goes to my sis Jen B for this wonderful fic!

DiscIaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THIS IS FOR ENJOYMENT AND CREATIVITY PURPOSES ONLY!

Kagome knew right at that moment, that maybe Inuyasha wasn't the right one for her. She had never really noticed before, but Sesshomaru really was an eye-catcher. His long silver hair, the way it flowed, and his immense strength when killing other demons, he made it look like child's play. But Inuyasha...he was warm-hearted, and cute as a button, and Kagome couldn't bear to break his heart. But she knew that she couldn't keep the lie anymore, her heart chose Sesshomaru a long time ago, and Inuyasha could go back to his beloved Kikyo who was now in the cold solid ground. He only picked her, because she looked like Kikyo, and it brought him back old cherished Memories. Bah, he wasn't worth it, Sesshomaru could love her; she'd _make _him love her.

Kagome slipped through the old well, the same way as always, but this time, with different intentions. Inuyasha was far from her mind, and buried deep within her heart. She would find Sesshomaru, and hide within the forests of the feudal era from Inuyasha.

It was dark out, and she kept slipping over small branches, scrapping up her legs, and leaving a small trail of crimson-colored blood. She bit her lip every time, so she wouldn't give away her entrance, but she knew that Inuyasha, wherever he was, could sniff her out, so she decided to rest by an abandoned hut in the middle of the forest.

"This is odd, why is this here? Maybe a family got killed by demons in the past.." She thought aloud, and her mind wept for the family that might have lived here. She examined the walls to find old crusted streaks of dried blood, and tattered garments covering the dirt floor. It would have to do for now.

She looked at the cot that was surprisingly the only thing still put together. There was a fresh cloth draped over it, and it had no remains of blood...or flesh. She didn't give it a thought, and lowered her sore body onto it. She immediately fell asleep, and that's when trouble began to stir...

Early the next morning...

Inuyasha and Shippo were peacefully sitting by the water not that far from the forest. It was morning, and they were trying to find food for their hungry bellies. Inuyasha searched the waters, and saw a fish, he quickly grabbed a stick, and slashed the water, Missing the fish completely. He was drenched in water, and looked like a drowned cat; Shippo couldn't help himself, and filled his gut with laughter. Inuyasha pissed as he was, bopped shippo on the head, starting a riot between the two.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and began to fill with laughter themselves. Shippo and inuyasha looked over at them, and began to yell. Wanting nothing to do with this, Miroku casually peeked his head behind Sango, and reached over to touch her ass. Sango knowing Miroku too well, Slapped him across the face, leaving only a dark red mark as proof of his punishment for pervertedness.

All of a sudden, they hear a loud scream in the woods, and realized it was Kagome. They see a arrow break through the trees, and go flying into the water.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screams, and races into the forest.

In Another Forest...

Sesshomaru and Rin are walking side by side, while Jaken is mumbling about what an idiot Inuyasha is. Rin starts to complain about how she is hungry, and Jaken ignores her, and narrows his eyes at Sesshomaru.

They all simualtaneously hear Kagome's helpless screams, and Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

"My little brother, hm, this is a chance to show him I am much more superior, " Sesshomaru chuckles to himself.

"Master Sesshomaru, shall we see what is going on?" Jaken whispers.

Without acknowledging Jaken whatsoever, he disappears into the forest.

Kagome frantically shoots another arrow, at the hungry demon. His cold eyes savagely examining her, and trying to get closer. She stumbles back, and falls.

"Owww...Oh no INUYASHA!" She screams his name, though her heart wants another in his place. Her face is stained with tears, and she begs for the demon to leave her be, before shooting another powerless arrow, weakend by still being sore.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha comes to the devastating scene, and pulls out his Tetsusaiga, and lashes at the demon. "Windscar!" A mass of winding spirals target the demon, slicing him in half.

Kagome still in shock, throws herself at Inuyasha without thinking, "Oh Inuyasha thank-you! I was so scared..."

"Kagome, I'm just glad you're safe, But why were you out here alone?" He starts off with a loving tone, and switches to suspicion.

Kagome's mind clears, and she remembers what she's actually doing, and releases Inuyasha quickly. "Inuyasha, I don't love you, and I really came here..for..Sesshomaru."

As Kagome speaks his name, he appears to the scene, not realizing what's being discussed. He overlooks them, and becomes confused.

"I see baby brother, you were able to defeat the demon, aren't you brave" He looks at Inuyasha harshly, and then sees Kagome.

Kagome blushes a deep red, and looks back at him. "Sesshomaru I love you, I loved you ever since the day I saw you. I don't want Inuyasha I want you."

Miroku, Sanga, and Shippo show up to the scene, and let out gasps, not knowing what to think.

Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome, and blocks Inuyasha's stunned face and body. He turns around and sticks his tongue in Inuyasha's face, "I TOLD YOU SHE ALWAYS WANTED ME, BUT NOOOO YOU DIDN'T WANNA BELIEVE ME."

Inuyasha lets out a groan, "Really? Kagome come on!" He gives Sesshomaru an annoyed look, and gives him ten bucks.


End file.
